Home entertainment networks are becoming popular and allow media stored on or accessible by a computer functioning as a media server to be presented on more traditional presentation devices, such as a television, in a separate room from the computer. In order for a television to present such media, it is often connected with a media rendering device, which in turn is connected with the computer over a home entertainment network. In addition to providing media to a remote rendering device, the computer may supply graphical components for the rendering of a user interface (UI) on the television. The media rendering device may also be a media player capable of playback of local media for presentation on the television or other presentation device. The media rendering device may display remotely generated UI components received from the computer as well as UI components generated locally by the media rendering device itself. However, there is no coordination between the UI generated at the media server and the media content presented by the media player.